Maria Lilly Potter andSummer after Sorcerors Stone
by She-who-has-fallen-for-Fred
Summary: Au,My first story read profile for more information or it won't make sense.Last day of of her 3rd. Year Maria Lilly Potter does the thing shes been dying to do all ear. What will happen? Will she lose her best friend? stink at summaries
1. What did I just do?

**Marie Lilly Evans Potter Weasley and The Summer.**

_I can't believe it Syltherin won the **house cup.** My friends and I shot them looks I mean they shot looks(George and Lee) while I shot them death my death glares which I taught earlier in the year to Fred. I really don't see how they won, Snape probably cheated by giving them 50 points each for no good reason. I was sitting with my friends George, Lee and….Fred whom isn't just my friend I grew up with him and George after that attack at my house (in case you haven't guessed I'm equally as famous as my 2 year younger brother Harry James Potter whom I love not in love I mean big sis to little brother love. He is my baby brother. I lived with my godparents Arthur And Molly Weasley while my brother lives with aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon whom I despise with there son Dudley I don't know why he has to live there though.) Another reason about friend not just being a friends like his twin George (Twilight quote coming on)I'm unconditionally irrevocably in love with him. It really started all year when he started dating and I put 1 and 1 together in a second u see I was born with a disease _calledAgere_ Adiectio Incultus Quinque Indecl so I'm mentally 2 years ahead until I'm physically five then I'm just smart and my learning pattern regulated. And it's only a wizarding world disease so a muggle can't get it. My 1st born child will only get it till there four then no one else in my family should get it. I looked and saw my brother Harry coming down stairs with Ron and Hermione I waved and they waved back._

"This stinks," George says Lee nodded in agreement.

"Why wouldn't it?" I said

Fred said "Lets prank them George Lee you in?

They shook there heads no claiming there 2 depressed

I said "What am I chopped liver?"

Fred looked shocked and took this opportunity to start joking "You wan to prank?"

"Ha-ha Fred" I Said in unison with Lee and George._ i could give those guys i run for there money in pranking they owe me how much i try to tell us the best places to run so we dont get caught!!!!!!!!_

"I just thought little miss youngest prefect to be wouldn't want to prank with us now," Fred said. Which gave him a slap on the shoulder buy me.

"knew I shouldn't of told you guys I'd be prefect next year in fourth year."

"Learned you're lesson now right prefects are worse than murder and being a slytherin on George and my list ?" he said. Then before my response Dumbledore started to talk.

All I heard was blah-blah-blah until he said bonus points.

"I am awarding points to Ms. Hermione Granger for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave danger 50 points" applause and cheers surrounded us George, Lee Fred and I joined in hoping new would win after all. " Second to Mr. Ronald Weasley (That made me want to laugh)for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years 50 points (more applause). And third to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor house 60 points (more applause and I yelled out of excitement).

Hermione said "were tied with Slytherin!"

I smiled at her _she might give me a run for my money_.

" And finally it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to you're enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to you're friends I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." I knew then we had won, I waited for him to formally announce it. Out of excitement of him announcing it I jumped with everyone threw my cap in the air and turned to my right at Fred looked at him and kissed him for 4 ½ minutes while people where cheering but I felt eyes on me George, Lee, Ron, Hermione and Harry's eyes SPECIFICALLY and I stopped and ran out of the room to cry in the bath-room.

**Fred's p. o. v**

I was shocked she just kissed me and it was wonderful. But then she left I had no clue what to do I looked at George he nodded and I followed her. I caught up to her in the hall grabbed her wrist but was immediately pushed back no wonder when Eddie Dane tried kissing her did he end up in the hospital for a month. I grabbed her again by the shoulders and forced her to look at my eyes. She then said she was sorry and started blabing on how she ddn't mean it and it meant nothing to her. That made me want to cry it meant a lot to me oh she didn't mean that. I knew how to shut her up so I kissed her and she tried to pull away for a second but quickly stopped and kissed me back.

Authors note-I finally figured out how to write for fan fiction and thats real latin .


	2. What know?

DISCLAEMER- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING HARRY POTTER I DON'T OWN IT OR I WOULDN'T WRITE HOW I THINK IT SHOULD OF GONE OR IT WOULD'VE GONE THAT WAY!!! I OWN MARIA LILLY POTTER

Harry-Yay she doesn't own me!!!

Me- be thankful

Harry- I am

Future Harry(16) When do I come in!?!?

Me- not yet!!!

Harry(16)-So why'd you bring us here?!?! I had a date with Ginny!!

Ron (11&16) Harry(11)Ginny(10)-WHAT!!!!!!

Ginny(15)-never date Dean Thomas he's gay.

ME-If I get reviews you'll figure out what's going on with them.

* * *

I ran for the hills as soon as we were allowed to leave the hall. I couldn't keep sitting in awkward silence so I ran upstairs claiming I forgot a few things. I went to the Fat Lady and said.

"Jollytails" she opened up and I RAN to my room and just stared in my journal that I unpacked and read my last entry.

** May 31'st 1991.**

YAY!!!!!!! IT happened again he broke up with Katie!!!! not Katie Bell. She would never do that to me she knows how I feel about him. Some girl named Katie. I talked to Hermione, Harry, and Ron for advice but Ron because I want to know what Fred likes in a girl. (You'd think be

cause I've lived with him for 10 years I'd know.) After talking with them I vow I'll tell him tomorrow I'm so excited!!!!!!!!!

I'm an idiot what do I do? I Know! I'll ask tje trio what to do on the train.

TRAIN XXX 

I found there compartment they were talking about stuff and what not I opened the door and shot them a look saying HELP ME!!!!! Hermione was the first to react saying

"Are you okay?" she then turned to them and they made room for me we continued to talk about what to do and they said to talk to Him about it. I really wish life wasn't this hard. **TOO BAD IT IS!!!!**

**AUTHORS NOTE**.~I KNOW IT STINKS BUT I'LL GET BETTER IF YOU REVIEW PLEASE AND RIGHT NOW EVERYONES OUT OF CHARACTHER JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER THE OTHERS AREN'T.

Ron(16)-Harry I challenge you to a wizards duel!!

Harry(16)-okay back-up is 11 year old me

Ginny(15)-I'm in it 2 and my 10 year old me is my back-up

Ron(16)- same here

Ron + Harry(11)Ginny(10)-WHAT!!!!!

DUEL SOUNDS WITH LIGHTS AND THEN 3 BRIGHT GREEN LIGHTS

AND OLDER VERSIONS ARE DEAD(GINNY ATTACKED RON RON ATTACKED GINNY AND DEAN ATTACKED HARRY )

YOUNGER VERSIONS GOT IN LINE TO FIGHT.

Me-*gulp* "J.K'S SUEING ME FOR SURE"*faints*

Violet Baudelaire- Just review and have you seen Klaus, Duncan, Isadora, Sunny and Quigley???

Quigley-what's going on? Vi

Violet-*shrug*


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAEMER- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING I DON'T OWN IT OR I WOULDN'T WRITE HOW I THINK IT SHOULD OF GONE OR IT WOULD'VE GONE THAT WAY!!!

**IT'S OVER I'M CANCELING IT GOOD-BYE CRUEL CRUEL CRUEL CRUEL _WORLD!!!!!!! (FROM HOCUS POCUS)_**


End file.
